Black Night White Sky: A Tale
by ShiirIce
Summary: Black and White have been friends since childhood, but when misunderstood feelings get in the way of their friendship they must go through many strange obstacles, including... going into another world? PMD style in later chapters. Rated M just in case.


First of all: **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ****ONLY**

Second of all, if you actually are reading this fan fiction, I LOVE YOU.

This is the first fan fiction I have ever written, and it is deeply inspired by GhastlyReaper's story '**Tai Chi High'**. She is an amazing writer and I highly recommend her work.

On the other hand… my writing probably won't be the best since I've never written a story before. Please give me constructive criticism, as it would be much appreciated! I was thinking about adding smut in here and sexual scenes, but we'll see how it goes, and if you guys want it I'll be _more_ then happy to write it! J (I have a dirty mind so I am not to blame if you happen to faint or have a heart attack… I HAD _NOTHING _TO DO WITH IT! … I _swear_)

_But anywhooooooo… _I really hope you enjoy the story, and I will try and make sure I don't make any spelling mistakes! ;)

They're both 16 by the way.

.

Character List So Far:

Black: A stubborn boy with an attitude. His best friend is White. He is good at hiding his true feelings, and is usually silent. He prefers to wear black clothing. His common outfit is a black sweater with thin white stripes along the arms, dark somewhat tight jeans, and a plain black T-shirt underneath his sweater.

White: A joyful spunky girl. Sometimes can be a bit of an airhead but she cares about Black a lot. She's very open with her feelings. Her common outfit is a white tank top, and bright blue jean short shorts.

N: A good guy with a pure heart and an innocent smile…?

.

**CHAPTER 1:**

**I HATE YOU.**

Black stared blankly at his childhood friend. Her lips solidly attached to a tall boy with long green hair. _'N.'_

Black stumbled backwards, losing his balance, only to regain it a second later. He could feel his eyes watering up. He tried to hold back the tears, but failed miserably. Tears began to stream down the soft skin on his cheeks.

'_What the fuck.' _He thought to himself, not being able to control his emotions.

Suddenly she released her lips from his and turned around to glance at Black.

"Oh, hey there!" she smirked at him, ignoring the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"White…" his heart began to ache with sadness. "What are you doing with him…"

She smiled, still clearly oblivious to the pain her friend was feeling. "Isn't it great!" She smiled at him maliciously. "We've decided to start dating!" She turned back towards N for a quick second before turning back to Black. "I probably won't have much time for you anymore, so maybe we should just stop being friends." She gave him a quick smile and walked away with N. It didn't take long before she was no longer able to be seen.

Black stood there, an array of emotions running through his mind.

His fists clenched and he glared at the direction where White and N had walked off towards.

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed at the empty space before him. Suddenly he blanked out.

.

Black woke up with tears streaming down his face.

'_Fuck…' _he swore to himself. _'Just another dream.' _He was glad it had just turned out to be a dream. Although, he should have been used to the pattern by now.

N had been a new student that began attending the same high school as him just a couple of weeks ago. White had taken a liking to him and it was beginning to piss Black off.

N had begun sitting with them last week and Black wasn't happy about it at all.

'_Screw it' _he thought silently.

He walked off towards the bus. Another day around the green haired faggot was just what he wanted. He sighed as he planned every dreaded moment of the day out in his head.

.

As Black walked to the bus, White trotted over to him in her usual over joyful manner.

"Hey Black~~!" she pounced on his back and he let out a sigh in response. She hopped off only a few seconds later and grabbed his wrist, dragging him on the bus. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her. It was that he didn't want to see _him_. Or… her _with_ him.

"How did you sleep last night?" She asked cheekily after she set him down on the bus seat and sat on his lap casually. He had told her about his recent nightmares, although not what they were about, obviously.

"Just the same as the rest of this week." he replied. Clearly not amused. This was the _last_ thing he wanted to be reminded of.

"Aww~ Don't worry! I'm sure things will start to get better soon!" she said, giving him an encouraging hug.

"Yeah. Sure thing." He said, glaring at N as he sat down in the seat across from theirs.

"Hey N!" White mused, quickly giving N a friendly smile as she began talking to him.

"'Morning White!" He smiled back at her.

Black sighed, annoyed at hearing the same damn greeting White had given N every morning.

"Hey," White glanced back towards her distressed friend, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place after school."

"Sure. I guess." Black said in a monotone voice.

"Great!" She said, eyes lighting up as she turned back towards N.

Her lips lifted up into a smirk as she turned her head away from Black again.

.

School went by quickly, as usual. White had her usual cheery conversation with N and Black sat in silence, quietly cursing N's name.

The bell rang dismissing all of the kids and White motioned to Black to meet her at the front of the school.

Black slowly wandered outside and was greeted by the usual cheery faced girl.

"So what do are we planning to do when we get to your house?" Black asked, already aware that she probably hadn't thought it over at all.

"Uhh…" she chuckled to herself.

"I never really-" she began nervously but was cut off.

"Never mind." he sighed and changed the subject.

.

It didn't take long before they got to White's house.

White walked inside and held the door open for Black as he walked inside unenthusiastically.

"Hey come up to my room." she said in a bit more serious tone then usual.

'_What was up with that voice' _he tilted his head surprised.

When he got up to her room, he glanced inside to see her sitting on her bed nervously.

"Hey I have something to tell you" she said with a nervous smile.

"What is it?" Black was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude in his friend.

"I… well… I kind of…" she began nervously.

"Have a crush on N." she spat out shyly.

Black's eyes widened.

For some reason this set his usually calm self into a spiralling pit of anger.

His eyes flared up and he glared at his friend.

White stared at him, and jumped when she saw his expression.

"B…Black? What's the matter?" she stumbled over to him frantically.

Black turned away and stomped outside of the house as fast as he could.

White stared at the empty space where her friend had just stood.

"That didn't go over as well as a thought it would…" she frowned.

'_I just wanted him to get jealous…' _she thought, now regretting what she did.

.

.

.

.

Okaayyyy… that wasn't as good as I was hoping for it to be… I didn't even get as far as I was hoping. 3:

I swear the next chapter will be long and far better…

:C

What interests you guys? I want to collect feedback so I can learn what kind of material I should add to make it interesting?


End file.
